


Hesitant Love

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: Hello could you write a Merlin x reader where the reader is afraid to have sex because of really bad past experiences but Merlin is there to comfort and help 😚





	Hesitant Love

It started out with an innocent kiss at the door. Then a heated one after you said goodbye. Then as your lips collided he followed you inside. That’s how you landed on the couch with your shirt open and his mouth covering ever bit of skin that he could reach.

You let out soft moan because it felt so good. His lips on your skin, his attention centered on you. But you began to worry. Sorry that it would be like last time. That it might hurt again. That he might leave right after and never talk to you again. You were afraid to lose him. That’s why you stopped him.

“Merlin?” You said with a shaky outward breath.

He looked up from your stomach where he was kissing. “Hm?” He asked as he lifted himself up to get a better look at you.

“Merlin I-I don’t think I can do this.” You said, fully knowing that you wanted to. You were just afraid.

“Dos I do something wrong? Was this too soon? Did I rush you? I’m sorry if I did.” He rambled as he sat back on his heals.

“No it’s not you,” You say as you say up on your elbows. “it’s me.”

“Tell me what wrong. Maybe I can help.” He said sweetly with a soft smile. He was trying to ease your mind.

It wasn’t like you were some kind of virgin. You just didn’t want to get hurt again. “I doubt you can.” You said sadly as you untangled your legs from his and sat up.

“You don’t know until we try.” He said softly, rubbing you back with his palm.

“Well… I guess. The problem is I’ve been with a few guys and things haven’t exactly been great when I comes to sexy. It hurts or doesn’t feel good. And one time the guy just up and left me right afterwards and I never hwrx from him again.” You said looking down at your hands as if it was your fault.

As if by reaping your mind Merlin said, “And that’s not your fault it theirs. And who ever would leave you like that is a fool. You are beautiful and wonderful.”

“I just don’t want it to happen again, especially not with you.” You confessed.

You “Then let me show you how you deserve to be treated. Worshiped.” Merlin whispered into your ear.

“O-okay.” You stuttered. You were willing to give it a try since it was Merlin. You just hoped he was right. But the way he said those last words sent a shiver down your spine in anticipation.

Merlin then stepped off the couch and picked you up bridal style. He the carried you up the stairs towards the bedroom. While he carried you, you let your shirt slip off. As he laid you down on the bed he gave you a soft, sweet kiss. It didn’t take long before he was placing soft kisses all over your body.

“Merlin you don’t have to be that gentle.” You said with a giggle.

“I just want to make sure I don’t go too far too fast. But if you’re okay enough…” Merlin said as he traced his fingers softly over your bare stomach up to your breast and gave it a squeeze.

You moan as he does so and that only spurred him on to pull you bra down, exposing your perky nipples. Merlin then took one in his mouth and sucked on it, making you moan again.

“Sensitive aren’t you.” He smirked.

“Stop teasing me please.” You said with a huff, wanting him to get on with it.

“I’m not teasing sweetheart. I’m doing exactly what I said I would.” Merlin said as he moved back up to give you a sloppy kiss. “I’m worshiping you.”

As he continued to kiss you, Merlin started to undo your pants and slip them off. As he broke the kiss, Merlin ghosted his fingertips over your wetness. “May i?” He asked.

You bit your bottom lip and nodded. Eager for some type of friction.

You shiver as he slid a finger over your underwear, in between your thighs. He could feel how wet you were getting. Not quite as wet as he wanted.

As he moved his fingers over your clit he slowly moved down to where he was between your legs, spreading them as he went. Merlin then trailed kisses up your thighs towards your center and planted one right where your clit is, making you squirm for more contact.

Merlin obliged and started to lick you through you underwear. You were getting more wet by the second, and Merlin could taste it. He then used a finger to pull back your underwear and started to suck on your clit.

This sent you over the edge. “Merlin please. Just fuck me. Please, I need you to fuck me.”

Merlin then sat up and pulled you closer to him by your hips. He placed you on his own hips as he slipped your underwear off. A trail of your juices followed making Merlin give a low growl of approval.

“See the problem with those boys who tried to make you feel good before was this. They didn’t know what they were doing and had no patience. I however know what you need.” Merlin said as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down to reveal his fully hard erection.

When you saw how big he was you started to worry again. You weren’t sure if he would fit!

Apparently Merlin picked up on this and kissed you forehead. “Do you trust me?”

You nodded, wrapping your arms around his neck keeping him close to you. “I’m okay.” You whispered and closed your eyes. “Go ahead.”

“Such a brave woman.” Merlin said as he lined himself up with your opening. As he slowly entered he exclaimed, “Oh fuck!”

It only hurt for a little bit until Merlin stopped moving, then it started to feel good. You wanted him to move again.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Y-yes. Just keep moving please.” You begged.

This made him chuckle as he began to slowly move back and forth. It felt good, you just wished he would move faster.

Soon he did pick up his pace. After a while he went deeper, eliciting a moan from you as he touched the bottom of your cervix. It felt wonderful. He continued to pound deep inside you, getting you closer and closer to cumming.

You soon hit your peak and came hard on his dick as he pumped in and out. He came soon after because of how tight you were. You could feel you pussy over flowing.

As Merlin collapsed on top of you, you tried to catch you breath after coming down from your orgasm. He soon rolled off, pulling out in the process. He laid next to you and you culled up to him as you tried to settle your breathing.

“That… was… amazing.” You say in between pants.

“All you needed was a loving touch dear.” Merlin said with a smirk.

The two of you laid like that for a while before you got up to go take a shower. You were soon joined be an eager Merlin, who was really for a round two.


End file.
